Of Gangsters and Willow Trees
by TimelessTears
Summary: It was odd to see something so white in such a dark place. AU Gangsta!Kanda Sick!Allen Warnig:Character Death


**Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man.**

* * *

He was leaning up against the side of an old brick building watching the sun go down. Right beside him was a sword that showed it was well used and cared for. The young man wore a black trench coat over a black t-shirt and jeans. He had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and his eyes were a deep blue color. In fact, the only things not dark about this man were his pale skin complexion and red lips. He watched as people moved in the shadows making conversation in hushed voices that often lead to one handing the other a brown paper bag-with who knows what in it-before scurrying off to go somewhere else.

Yeah, during the day this neighborhood was unusually silent compared to normal neighborhoods. Eerie, actually- no laughing children or the sound of lawnmowers going were ever heard in this place.

But when the sun went down- _that's _when things got loud.

It was kinda like a huge bar fight come to think of it, the sound of gun shots and bottles breaking along with cursing that would make sailors blush like virgins.

Well, what _did _you expect from a neighbor so far in the ghetto, hmm? I, mean, not even the police will come down here anymore and the government can't do much enforcing of the law because of all the gangs around here controlling the area. In fact, the only building that still had anything to do with the government was a crappy hospital.

As the sun hit the horizon point, the young man exhaled a sigh, grabbed his sword and stood up. Launching himself slightly off the brick wall, he began walking down the sidewalk that had many cracks and weeds growing out of it. If someone had been walking behind the man, they would have seen a symbol sewn into his trench coat outlined by white stitching.

_A Black Lotus- symbolizes both death, and purity._

Actually, it was just the symbol of the gang Kanda Yuu belonged in. Why they picked suck a poetic and girly name he'd never understand.

Morons.

But then again, some of the other gangs names where pretty stupid like, for instance, the Bookman Gang (Gangs are not for nerds idiots! Or old crippled grandpas! Go read books at a freakin' library before you get shot up! Che.) or the Jade Butterflies (All right, to be fair that gang is run by Linali Lee so I suppose you can get a little leverage for that, but still Jade? Butterflies?) In fact, the only gang that didn't sound wussy was the Deimon Devilbats run by Hiruma Yoichi who not only had a book of blackmail, (He might, _might_, have something on me something on me-_he has something on everybody-_ but only a fool would cross paths with him.) but also his own personal arsenal of weapons (which he seems to pull out of nowhere.)

Anyway, the point is that the guys a devil.

But this story isn't about that guy.

This is how he meant that stupid brat.

_Moyashi._

Kanda stopped walking and looked down at the cracked sidewalk.

_This is where he first meant him._

That's right, it was like any other day, Kanda had been walking toward his gangs' hideout when he saw the kid.

* * *

_The kid couldn't have been more than twelve. He was lying in a fetal position on the sidewalk, his body shaking slightly as if he was cold. But that not what caught Kanda's attention._

_He was white._

_From the top of his snow white hair to the off white hospital gown and then to his small pale feet._

_It was odd to see something so white in such a dark place._

_He could have just left him there and continued on, but there were some known pedophiles and child pornographers in the neighborhood and the kid was probably pretty enough to capture their attention. _

_He may just be a common thug, but even he had his morals._

_So he walked over the kid, when he got closer he noticed blue eyes were glazed over in pain. So Kanda did what he felt anyone would do in this situation._

"_Hey kid, get up." He said while poking the child with his sword (still sheath). Blue eyes blinked away the pain and looked up at him in confusion._

"_Go back to the hospital." He told the kid, not waiting for him to gain his bearings. The brats' eyes harden and he suddenly jerked away from Kanda._

"_No." He rasped as he began to crawl in the opposite direction. One of Kanda's hands formed a tight fist as anger washed over him. That little. . . moyashi! Here he was trying to save the kid from a (theoretically) terrible fate and he has the gall to say no?!_

_This is where he should have left. Should have just let the brat screw himself over and mind his own business like usual._

_But no, instead of doing that, what does he do? Follows the kid (He didn't make it that far crawling) knocks him out with the hilt of his sword, throw the moyashi over his shoulder and head towards the hospital. It was all very tiring. _

_Makes him wonder why so many people want to be heroes._

* * *

To think that meeting had only been a few weeks ago. Kanda shakes his head slightly as if trying to get the memory's to go away.

It only succeeded in bringing more to the surface.

* * *

_Kanda blinked slightly;, the only sign that he felt confused. Why was he at the hospital? He'd already brought the little idiot back two days ago, he has no further business here. Still, maybe that kid had cleared his head enough to finally thank him. Not that he wanted or needed a thank you of course._

_After asking (threatening) the nurse what number Moyashi's room was ("T-there's no one h-here named M-Moyashi, s-sir." "Like hell there is! Give me that brat's room number!" "Y-you'll have to be m-more specific s-sir." "You know, the idiot that God forgot to color in! Tell me you half-wit, before I cut you in two! unsheathes his sword while looking rather homicidal "Eeep! 203! It's 203 on the third floor! I'M SO SORRY, I'LL LEAD YOU THERE RIGHT AWAY!!") he finds out it's room 203._

_So after a nice chat with the nurse, he finds himself in front of room 203 on the third floor. Incidentally, there's a clipboard hanging on the door with the patient's name. Allen Walker, eh? _

_Moyashi suits him better._

_Kanda opens (slams the door into the wall causing several cracks and a loud bang) the door and walks in. Moyashi looked like he's been staring out the window before being startled (as to what, Kanda didn't know or care.)Looking him over, Kanda notices his wrists were strapped to the sides of the beds._

"_Oi, Moyashi, what are you suicidal?" He asked the kid bluntly. He had to give the brat some points though, not only had he gained his composure he also caught on the reason why Kanda asked this particular question._

"_Of course not! They only tied me down so I wouldn't escape again." Moyashi snarled, before giving Kanda a suspicious look._

"_Who are you?" He asked in a wary voice._

"_I'm the one who saved you when you stupid Moyashi after you fainted on the sidewalk." Kanda said with a cold glare; his voice matching it. He didn't show he was startled when the kid let out a harsh, hollow laugh._

"_Save me? You didn't save me, all you did was bring me back to my prison. Now, I'm quite sure that visiting hours are over with. Please leave and don't come back. Ever." He said it all in such a polite tone with a gentle smile to match that it made Kanda want to cringe. Still, he decided to do what the Moyashi asked and left without another word._

_But he was coming back. No doubt about that. _

_Because Kanda Yuu just became very interested. And that had not happened in long, long time._

* * *

It had been rather difficult at first, but he and Moyashi had become. . . frienemies (Uhg. He hates being forced to use a stupid made up word like that, but he really can't think of anything else that fits.) He noticed that he'd stopped walking completely and was just standing there stupidly on the sidewalk. Shaking his head again, he continues walking towards his destination memories still flashing in his mind.

* * *

"_So why does it look like someone forgot to color you in Moyashi?" The said Moyashi choked slightly on his food for a moment before answering._

"_You jerk! I'm an albino. I was born this, it can't be helped."_

"_An albino? You mean a person with pale skin, pinkish eyes, and visual abnormalities resulting from a hereditary inability to produce the pigment melanin?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Why the hell are you staring at me with such a stupid look on your face?"_

"_Ah, forgive me Kanda. It's just not very often I hear intelligent things come out of your mouth. It's rather shocking."_

"_Shut up. Besides, if you're an albino, then why are your eyes blue?"_

"_My, my, what is this? Bother Allen with pointless questions day?"_

"_. . .Answer the damn question Moyashi."_

"_I wear contacts stupid."_

He takes a few more steps, almost to his destination.

"_You have a terminal illness?" A slight bob of white hair indicates a 'yes'._

"_You mean to tell me that your running away from the hospital when in truth you should be resting?"_

_Another 'yes'._

"_You really are an idiot."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_No, you are. Defiantly."_

"_Shut up! You don't know what you talking about!"_

"_Then enlighten me with your mighty wisdom."_

"_There's a willow tree not far from here. I saw it when they transferred me here from another hospital. It seemed like very peaceful place. I'd like to go there and sit under it; maybe even read a book in its shade."_

"_I never thought I'd say this, but I'm retracting my earlier statement of you being and idiot…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Turns out you also a moron, dimwit, __and __an idiot put together. Here you are dying and all you care about is going to some stupid tree?"_

"_That's not the only reason I want to go."_

"_. . ."_

"_I'd like to die there to." _

"_What-"_

"_I don't want to die here! I don't want to die in this cold unfeeling place! Do you know how horrible it is to know that the longer I stay here the less chance I have of dying where __**I actually want to die?!**__ Do you? I'm going to die anyway right? So why can't I die where I want to? My illness is terminal, no treatment can cure it, so it doesn't really matter, right?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Please. . .I've never asked for anything before. . .please. . . can't I have this one thing?"_

"_Moyashi-"_

"_Please?"_

* * *

A few more steps and Kanda finally makes it to his gangs hideout; an abandon house. Stepping into the old abandon house, Kanda noticed quickly he was the last one there. Never one the waste time, Kanda walked up to his boss and threw both his sword and trench coat at his feet.

"I want out." Was all that he said.

The sound of guns being cocked was his only answer back.

* * *

"_How long?"_

"_Until what?"_

"_How long did they give you before you die?"_

"_. . .One month. . .at the most."_

* * *

He's not sure why he asked to leave the gang. Stupid Moyashi was to blame, even if the kid didn't know he was in a gang in the first place. Miraculously (not that he'd admit it) he'd survived the storm of bullets without getting shot in the head.

The other parts of his body weren't so lucky.

There were four bullet wounds near his right shoulder blade, two in his left leg, and judging by the blood he was coughing up, one had hit a lung. The gang had left him there to die a slow death and he was going to do just that, when that irritating voice resounded in his head.

"_**It's just not very often I hear intelligent things come out of your mouth."**_

"_**There's a willow tree not far from here…"**_

"_**I'd like to die there…"**_

"_**I don't want to die here! I don't want to die in this cold unfeeling place!"**_

"_**. . .why can't I die where I want to?"**_

"_**. . .it doesn't really matter, right?"**_

"_**Please. . .I've never asked for anything before. . .please. . . can't I have this one thing?"**_

"_**Please?"**_

Stupid Moyashi.

So that's how he found himself half-walking half-dragging himself out of the house. He'd meant to go to the hospital, but the blood loss and light headedness ended up making him go the opposite direction. He'd just begun to wonder where the hospital was- when he saw it.

The willow tree.

Huh, Moyashi was right for once. It did look rather peaceful. There was no way he'd be able to make it to the hospital with all the blood he's lost, so he opted for sitting down beneath the willow tree. When his eyes began to droop shut for the last time, and the last shallow breath leave his body, his last fleeting thought was this:

_I'll have to apologize to Moyashi; I stole his freakin' death bed._

End

* * *

**Hmmm, not quite sure if I like this or not. I honestly have no idea where Gansta!Kanda and Sick!Allen came from but, yeah they're here now. Now then, there are a few things I think you should know:**

**Hiruma Yoichi/Deimon Devilbats: Anyone ever read **_**Eyeshield 21**_**? Really great sports magna in my opinion (and I don't even like sports) the only reason I know what I know about football is because of this magna. Even if you don't like football read it for the slapstick comedy, because I didn't mess with Hiruma's personality. He's really like that.**

**I'm just a skinny white girl who doesn't live anywhere near the 'hood. All this is what I **_**assume **_**one is like.**

**I hope you liked my weird freakish fic!**


End file.
